Savin’ Me
by Facetious Love
Summary: Can Kagome’s heart change for love? Making unbelievable choices is just something that makes someone either have something proud of, or just die for…(Completed!)
1. Prologue

_Full Summary:_ Can Kagome's heart change for love? Making unbelievable choices is just something that makes someone die for…

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha…

AN: I was so inspired to write this fiction after an AR book I read… Can you believe that?? An AR book! Ha! Well, I hope this goes well and not chaotic like this other fic I'm trying to keep together… Defiant Enchantress… Grrr… I'm sure if you read Laura's Heart, this would be similar but not by a whole lot. Just a little!! And I can aware you that Inuyasha is OOC!! He's sweet! Yay!

---¤¤¤---

Saving Me

Prologue

Beating…

---¤¤¤---

_Beep…_

Kagome moved her head to the side slowly as her eyes were slightly opened to the brightness of a light. It stung her a little bit but she just couldn't get her eyes to open fully. She felt a mask go over her nose and mask as air was brought in and out of it.

_Beep…_

And that sound? What was it? It sounds so distant but that's all she could ever hear. She felt a warm hand touch her right hand rubbing the back of lightly. Knowing it was her mother.

Kagome let out a small moan indicating that she was awake.

"Kagome…" she heard her mother whisper closely to her ears as she felt her breath winded her hair. "Honey?"

Kagome felt that if she moved she would feel an enormous deathly pain. She lifted up a finger and felt nothing. It was a cue to open her eyes. And so she did open her eyes and looked around seeing white drapes surrounding her and her mother looking down at her with a smile.

"What… happened…?" Kagome asked speaking through the mask sounding a little blocked because of it. She forgot where she was.

"You're at the Sakura Hospital… You had another heart attack…" her mother said solemnly. She sat down on a chair next to the bed still having a hand over Kagome's.

Oh… an attack… Why wasn't that new to hear? It shouldn't be after all. Because Kagome's heart isn't what you call normal.

She was born with a weak heart and had about three different surgeries because of it. She rolled her eyes and looked over to the spot where the white curtains weren't covering, the window. And thought about why does she have to be the one stuck with this heart? It wasn't fair! She has a life ahead of her and now isn't sure if she's going to fulfill it… She's gotten this far hasn't she? She's fifteen and made it this far.

A tear trickled down her cheek, as all she ever thought about was this. It was all ready hard enough to focus in school. And hard enough to even stay home just for one day. She might as well live in the hospital since this is her hundredth time being here and in this retched room. She wanted to scream.

Nothing could be worse than this. Nothing could be worse with a heart that always leads you to something that you just wished you would never ever want to have or expected. It's worse than having any other injuries. You can't walk for more than one minute or you'll pass out. You can't get all girly-girly when you meet a guy because your heart will race and end up here.

Here in this hellhole where you can't get out unless by a miracle, an angel touches you.

"The doctor says that you have to stay here for a week or so…" her mother broke the thoughtful silence that Kagome endured. Kagome stared at the Sun that was going down as it was painting the sky orange and yellow. Beautiful in anyone's opinion but for Kagome it was pure bored ness as that sky was all she ever saw every time she would wake up.

"Again?" her voice was raspy. She cleared her throat and took off the mask. What's the point of having that on when she could get more by the air she was breathing now?

Her mother didn't seem to mind, as she knew Kagome hated those breathing oxygen tanks and wouldn't blame her at all. She looked at her daughter and stood up. The visiting hours were about to end in five minutes.

"I'll be here in the morning right after Sota goes to school. I'll bring you're favorite 'sert. Oden?"

Kagome smiled at her loveable mother that was by her side all the way through was grateful for it, too. She always kept a happy thought unless it was something really terrible and wouldn't be able to hide it in her happiness.

"Mm. Thanks mom."

Her mother bent down and kissed her forehead with her eyes closed and patted her hand.

"I love you, you be good."

"I love you, too, Mom."

Her mother smiled one last time and closed the door gently behind her. She inhaled deeply letting it out with a frustrated sigh. She had been there by her daughter's bed for nearly eight hours and not one bite to eat…

She spotted Kagome's doctor and talked to him.

"Ah, Mrs Higurashi." He smiled down at her. "How are you today?"

"I'm doing fine, Dr Miroku Houshi." She had a hand under her chin.

"I'm sure Kagome will be fine. If anything will happen we'll be sure to call you as soon as possible or keep in any contact with you."

"I know… You've been a big help with her ever since she's been here."

"I'm glad and honored to have Kagome as my patient." He put a hand on her shoulder and leveled his eyes with hers. "You shouldn't be really stressful about Kagome's condition. I can assure you that she is no where near danger."

She looked up at him holding in her tears. "I was wondering…"

"Yes?"

"Can you move Kagome's bed by the window to let her have a perfect view of the grounds when she wakes up in the morning? And those filthy curtains, I don't like how there right there when she has the room to herself."

He smirked. "You may be kind and gentle hearted but you're also a picky woman for her daughter's goods."

She nodded and couldn't help but smile, "I just want to keep things comfortable for her, that's all."

"I know. You're a good mom." He didn't want to take anything further and was wanted by a nurse who was calling him for another patient. "I'll be sure to send someone on that." He winked saying good-bye.

¤¤¤

Kagome watched as the time was slowly passing by. Just another day here, more like the rest of her life here. She practically remembers the whole place, all the rooms down to the cracks on the walls.

All the time she would have her doctor, who is a total complete perv, check on her once in a while. He was probably the youngest one working here and yet was top of all doctors in the country. He's somewhere around the age of 18 right now and he'd been Kagome's only doctor since he was thirteen. It amazes her how he was also the youngest student to graduate college for hospital and all those smart stuff that she doesn't even know about.

Heck, her mother wanted him to be her husband the day she laid eyes on him.

Kagome smiled, as he was also a very good-looking man. But knew that he was a womanizer and won't stay with one girl for more than an hour and move on…

That's all she's keeping to.

She looked over at the clock that was right by her and said in big, bold, read letters 11:49 PM.

Wow, eleven… no wait. Ten minutes till midnight since the 49 changed into a 50.

Kagome heard the door open. She didn't want the nurse or the doctor to know that she was awake so she closed her eyes and put herself where she looked like she was still sleeping for while.

Luckily it wasn't dark in the room, Kagome opened her eyes as she peeked who was entering and morally entering at this time of the night.

It was someone Kagome never met. He had silver hair and dog-ears. Silver hair and dog-ears? Obviously this guy wasn't human. But she thought that only humans could work here. He had headphones on and it was on really loud since Kagome could practically hear the words clearly. He had on an ugly green suit that Kagome find only nurses would wear. Those huge tee and pants with those funky shoes that looks like it was ballet time.

Just then the bed shook.

Kagome sat up, regretting it because her heart stung. She put a hand over her chest and yelped, "Argh!" she groaned and lay back down.

"I'm sorry!" he had a rusty voice yet soothing as he was apologizing putting down his CD player and headphones on the table. "I didn't mean to wake you!"

Kagome was breathing slowly. "It's not your fault… you didn't give me this heart…" Kagome whispered the last part for him not to hear but she was wrong.

His ears dropped. Feeling her with pity as she didn't know who she was talking to. He may just meet her for the first time but yet felt bad for her.

"I never you seen here before… Are you new?" she asked staring up at the ceiling as if her soul was drained. She looked so tired right there.

"No," he answered. "I've been working here for a year."

"Oh really?" Kagome swallowed palely. "I'm Kagome."

"I know."

"You do?" She forced her head to look at him cocking an eyebrow.

"I've seen you here a lot of times since I've been here, actually. I always hear your name down the hall when I come here to clean up." He looked down to his side. "Inuyasha."

"Inuyasha. That's your name?" she sounded really tiny. "It's pretty…" Inuyasha didn't want to argue about his name being pretty because it surely wasn't. "What were you doing here anyways?"

"I was sent to move your bed by the window… I thought I'd come in here now then at six for you to wake up to see the beautiful view of Sakura city." He looked out the window staring at the moon. "I'm just an orderly."

"You act as if that was a bad thing." She told him. She changed the subject so suddenly. "What were you listening to?"

"Smooth jazz." He answered coolly.

Kagome looked at him with a curious smile, "I didn't know guys listened to jazz."

"There's a lot of guys who listens to jazz."

"Not the cool ones."

"I'm not cool."

Kagome smiled looking the other direction, "you're right. You're not."

He smirked. "You know for a girl who's got it bad you're sure kind of stubborn."

_Got it… bad?_ She thought as he said those words like he said that everyday to anyone like her condition. No one ever said anything like that to her. They would always say, "You're doing so well! You'll be better all the time!" or "Yay! Your heart is as good as well!" Was he being honest?

"And for sneaking in badly, you seem to be nicer than I thought you would be." She leveled with him.

"I ain't nice. I'm just doing my job." He crossed his arms. "You know, here's nice. I won't move your bed then. I'll let you do it."

"Oh, about that. I was going to tell you not to move my bed. I don't care about the view it's all I ever see so what's the point?"

"Eh, true. But I have to move it anyways or my ass would be up for the challenge." He earned a laugh from Kagome.

"I'll just tell your boss I told you not to then." Kagome looked over at him as he stared right back at her with his golden eyes that Kagome just seem to notice. "How long are you staying here?"

"I think I should be headed off now… I'm needed at the next floor in a few minutes." He answered with a shrug.

Kagome didn't want to feel lonely and also to the fact that she wasn't near sleepy. "You think you can stay here with those few minutes?"

He looked at her and smirked a cool one, "Are my looks working? Are they drilling you in like I was planning to?"

Kagome giggled, "No, I just get lonely here, that's all. I never talk to anyone while I'm here. Only to my family and the doctor." It was simple when she said that. She obviously really meant it too.

He sighed and walked over to the table. "Here," he handed her, his CD set and took out three CD cases out of his pocket placing it on her stomach. "It'll give you something to do while you're still here."

"When do you want them back?" she asked sitting herself up a bit feeling his hand on her arm helping her also.

"I'll be back whenever. I'll get them. I'll be here for the rest of the week so maybe later when I have something to do here in this floor, okay?"

Kagome nodded.

"It was nice meeting you." He said and ruffled her hair and walked out the door without saying goodbye. Because saying goodbye would mean goodbye forever…

¤¤¤

Kagome stared at the door as he left. She could smell his scent when he past by her. It was a rough smell of cologne but then again it was putted on light. That deep smell of spice and danger mixed at the same time. Kagome couldn't get why she was thinking of Inuyasha but it was better than thinking of her condition right now.

She placed the head set on and flowed with the music, as it was the soft jazz music that he was listening to. But she remembered hearing words the last time she's checked… Hmm… maybe later on in the CD some guys starts singing or something. But that didn't matter.

Since she has his CD player and CDs, she has an excuse for him to come back and visit him to retrieve his things…

¤¤¤

AN: Rough start, no? Well, this is as much as I can do so far since this is a prologue. The update wouldn't be long. Maybe within 50-60 hours… Lol. Any longer, I'll put up two chapters. Ha.


	2. Unforgettable

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

AN: Oh, just to let you all know that this is actually going to be similar to the story I mentioned earlier. Just maybe half… And just to keep all your guys' cools down, Kagome isn't going to die. And I know this doesn't seem important but I forgot to put my scene changers in the center last chapter… Lol. Well, enjoy!

---¤¤¤---

Savin' Me

Scroll I

Unforgettable

---¤¤¤---

Kagome woke up the next morning bright and early as her mother was sitting by on the table reading a magazine and taking a drink from her coffee mug. She's been there for a while not wanting to disturb Kagome while she was sleeping.

Kagome sat up having her body less pain rather than what happened last night where she couldn't move at all. When she moved her hand, the first thing that she touched was Inuyasha's CD player with his CDs by her leg.

"Mom?" Kagome cleared her throat as he mother peeked over at her daughter with a smile.

"Morning, Kagome." She said softly. "Your grandfather will be here in a little bit." She walked over to her and placed a kiss on her forehead. "How're you feeling?"

"I feel better than yesterday…" Kagome looked down her side.

"Well, I talked with Dr Houshi and asked why wasn't your bed by the window…"

"I kind of told them not to move the bed when they came here last night." Kagome didn't want to mention that it was just Inuyasha who was 'they'.

"And why not?" her mother asked as she walked to the table taking another drink from her coffee.

"It's basically all I ever see, mom." Kagome sighed.

"And where did you get that?" she pointed to the CD by Kagome's side.

"It's from a friend. Inuyasha…"

"A boy? Kagome you know-"

"Mom, please. He just let me borrowed it because he knows that I'll be bored here not doing anything." Kagome yelled out a bit and her mother took the hint and didn't want her daughter's heart to work up, so she sighed.

"I could buy you one, you know. All you had to do was ask."

"I don't want one. I'm fine." Kagome lay back down.

A knock was on the door as, Miroku and Kagome's grandfather entered.

"Excuse me? Sorry, for the interruptions but I believe that this man belongs to you?" Miroku asked pushing gramps foreword that was red, literally. "He was found in the body parts of women's insides…" he sighed.

"Dad!" Mrs Higurashi called out sitting her father down on a chair.

"I couldn't help it!" the old man said oh so innocently.

Miroku put on a smile and saw Kagome. He nodded walking inside towards her.

"Mind if I have a moment with Kagome?" he looked over at the older Higurashi's as they both nodded and headed out. Mrs Higurashi patted Kagome's head and kissed the top.

"We'll come by tomorrow… You grandfather needs help at the shrine." Kagome nodded and watched them leave.

Miroku sat beside her on the bed. Maybe he was planning on something. "How are we feeling today, Kagome?"

_We…_ Kagome thought. What? Was he having heart problems, too? Is he sitting in a bed that he can't leave unless given permission? No. There isn't a point on having a question that involves you in no perfect condition.

"_I'm_ fine…" Kagome eyes twitched at the sudden movement he did and bonked him on the head. "Is there a reason why you're rubbing my leg?"

"Oh, but Miss Kagome!" he pleaded. "I was just rubbing your wound."

"Rubbing my 'wound' wouldn't make it feel better. Besides! I only have chest problems, not leg!" Kagome crossed her arms as he sighed and stood up.

"I'm deeply sorry." Then grinned. "You don't have chest problems, your breas- heart is fine. Just run a few tests and we'll see how long you're here for, okay?"

Kagome raised an eyebrow, "Breas heart?"

"It's what it's called!" He blushed.

"Really?" Kagome asked gullible.

"Uh, yes!" He waved his hands, his back touching the door, "Well, I'm off! I'll be back to run those tests that I mentioned! Yes, test! E-heh…"

He disappeared.

"The weirdest man I've ever met." Kagome murmured under her breath. She touched the CD player and placed the headphones on listening to the music that the compact disk had recorded on.

¤¤¤

He opened the door and walked in as his shoes were squeaking the tiled floor. He shut the door softly and walked over to the bed. He looked down at her as she had his headset on. He smiled as he still heard music being played.

She opened her eyes and gasped, taking off the headphones, "Oh my, God. You scared me, Inuyasha."

He laughed, "Were you even sleeping?"

"No, I was just studying the music." She turned off the player and put it aside.

"I brought you some chips?" he shrugged one side of his shoulders handing her sour cream and onions Lays. "I wasn't sure what you wanted so I grabbed my favorite, if that's okay with you?" Kagome smiled and sat up. "Here, let me help you…" he turned on the bed making the upper part reach her back.

Kagome nodded and laid her back on the bed as she was sitting upright, "Thanks." She reached for the chips, "actually sour cream and onion are my favorite, too."

"Good, we have something in common, then." He smiled grabbing a chair and settled himself while looking up at her.

"There could be more stuff that we have something that we like. Maybe color?"

"I like red."

"Eh, maybe not… I like baby blue."

"Well, they don't look any different."

Kagome laughed as he was just making a joke that blue and red were the same color. He talked for a while as Kagome laughed at some of the humorous events that have happened lately. It was freeing her from the pain that she forgot why she was even at the hospital.

He was even sweet telling her how she doesn't look bad while she was complaining that she looked like a nightmare right now.

"You really don't, Kagome…"

Kagome stopped from talking and memorized the way he said her name ever so coolly, his musky voice ringing the bell of a wedding day, a bird flying and blending itself through the wind. She doesn't know what she was thinking about him, as this was only his second time visiting her nearly at midnight.

He was a friend.

_Friend, huh?_ Kagome was thinking again. Those second hand thoughts that just makes her so curious and it doesn't even take her anywhere.

She put her thoughts to her side and went back to reality.

"So, is this where you're going to be working, or are you planning on doing some type of other job?" Kagome asked.

He took a chip, chewed and swallowed, "Uh, actually I'm taking classes to become a pediatrician."

"You want to be a kid doctor?" Kagome couldn't help but giggled.

"I know, it's sounds stupid… But it's just the way I feel about kids." He thought again. "No, I actually hate kids but I do like to help."

"Are you going to be some type of person and go help the kids who lost their parents?"

"No, no… I'm not helping charity, I'm helping kids whose lives could be in danger or check up on them when they need health care…" he looked down.

Kagome understood what he was talking about. She placed a hand on his shoulder, "That's very good. I didn't think that you would be in that type of stuff and all. Also, I'm proud that you want to help kids." Kagome smiled.

He nodded. "Thanks, a lot."

"No, problem."

There was a long pause between them as the night was getting a little tiring Kagome wanted to sleep. But she kept herself awake for him but he didn't realize that because most of the time he was looking down at the ground.

"The doctor says I'm going to stay here until next week…" Kagome sighed, peering out the window.

"What day?" he lifted up his head, both elbows on his knees.

Kagome wrapped the top of the bag of chips and handed it to him as he put it on the table behind. "Friday. Then I'm off."

"Oh…" he sounded far as he felt a little ashamed as if she were to leave any time sooner. "That isn't very far."

"Nope, it isn't."

"Well, at least you get to get out of this place since you kind of practically live here."

"I know, huh?" Kagome rolled her eyes. "Now that you mentioned it. I am pretty happy."

He smiled, "Good."

Kagome yawned as her eyes drifted. Inuyasha looked at her as she was trying to stay up for him. He looked over to see what time it was. 3:00 AM.

He didn't realize it was that early in the morning. He stood up. "Hey, Kagome?" she looked over at him with her brown eyes that a smile slipped on his mouth. "I should get going. You need to rest."

Kagome nodded. She picked up the CD player and the CDs that belonged to him and put it towards him as he pushed them back at her lightly having his hands touch her shaking warm and soft hands.

"You can still use it." He said. Kagome tilted her head putting the merchandise down right by her.

He walked to the door and before he stepped out, he moved his head towards her and grinned, "Besides…" he laughed. "I wouldn't have a reason to come back and see you again."

Kagome sat there, as she did nothing as the door clicked closed. She shook her head and smiled. She was thinking the same thing.

Inuyasha turned out to be a pretty cool person. He said things that were honest and truthful about something in his mind. Yet Kagome still felt as if there was more than being just an orderly at a hospital. But she skipped it and let it go.

Inuyasha was a great person and she had to admit… she couldn't wait until midnight again…

¤¤¤

"Hey, sis! Look what I made!" Kagome was awoken suddenly around eleven in the morning as her little brother pranced on the bed shoving an origami bird at her face. "It's for you! I made it especially for you!"

Kagome shook her head to wake up a bit smiling at her little brother retrieving the folded paper. "Aw, thanks Sota…" she took his head and planted a kiss on his forehead. Her mother and grandfather were by the door smiling.

"Good morning, Kagome." Her mother walked to her placing down a grocery bag beside the bed. "I brought you some snacks. And a drink in case they're not feeding you here."

Kagome laughed, "It's okay, mom."

"Well, I don't want my baby to starve and you know that."

"Woo!" Sota sat at her feet playing with the button making the foot side of the bed higher. His mother grabbed him putting him down.

"Sota, that's enough… Go your grandfather." She pushed him at his hind.

"Aw, but I was having fun, mom!"

"You can go to the snack bar with your grandpa…"

"Fine…"

As Sota and Grandfather left the room, Mrs Higurashi looked down at her daughter who looked back with confusion.

"What?" Kagome eyed her suspiciously.

"Why are their chips on the table?" her mother pointed to the left over chips on the table next to the bed.

"Oh, that?" Kagome put a finger on her lip. "They're from a friend…"

"Is this friend Inuyasha?"

"Well, yeah, but-"

"Kagome, I don't think that you should hang around that boy."

Her mother said so nicely, but Kagome didn't find it nice at all. She felt a little rage inside herself as she was eyeing her mother. Kagome swallowed as she found her voice and spoke.

"Why?!" Kagome yelled ignoring if she's going to receive an attack. "Inuyasha is a great guy! You don't even know him!"

"And you obviously don't know him, Kagome!" Her mother paced back and forth as she was continuing. "He's been in jail, twice! For dealing drugs and alcohol, have been in soo many fights, and was in a gang, stealing cars and robbed a bank! I'm sure he's told you this since you did say he was a great guy."

Kagome gulped. Was this true about him? That can't be! The way he acts now is nothing close to what her mother just said. But how would her mother know?

"I can't believe you, mom!" Kagome grabbed the bed sheets with a fist. "You researched on him, didn't you? Didn't you, mom?!"

"I had to do what's best for you Kagome. I will not let some boy that you don't know get you all excited and race up your heart."

"How do you think my hearts feeling now?" Kagome asked as she slumped looking mad as ever at her mother. Her mother looked down to her side.

Kagome's heart did race from all this nonsense arguing. Her mother calmed herself down as she inhaled deeply and slowly trying to pry off bad scenes in her mind. She walked to her daughter placing a kiss on top of her head.

"I'll be leaving now…" she walked to the door slowly as Kagome looked to her left feeling the need to cry. "I don't want you and that Inuyasha boy seeing each other, anymore."

Kagome snapped her head at her mother's direction but she was all ready gone. Kagome felt like screaming.

But instead of screaming she started to sob quietly.

¤¤¤

Kagome stared at the TV screen that hangs down from the ceiling as she flipped the channels absently. She tapped her fingers on Inuyasha's CD player and it was somewhat 10:30 PM. Kagome lifted up the CD player examining it.

It was perfectly round, the colors silver and red surrounding the buttons. She traced the red mark and turned it around seeing Inuyasha's name marked on the back. She followed the letters slowly and putted it down by her side.

Hopefully, when Inuyasha arrives tonight she'll ask him what her mother said was true or not. If it's not, then she'll never forgive her for lying to her face. And if it was… then Kagome was just going to accept. If he has a good reason, that is.

As if on cue, the door opened.

"Kagome…?" Inuyasha's head popped out when he whispered her name earning a smile from Kagome.

"Come in, Inuyasha."

"The thing is… I can't…" he sounded a bit down.

"Why? Just get in here."

He stepped in but only stood by the door. Like a shy six-year-old boy getting ready to kiss the girl in front of him.

"I was told not to come here anymore."

"Who told you this?"

"Dr Miroku Houshi…"

"Well, you know what? Who cares?"

"I don't know, Kagome. I don't want to get you in trouble since it was in your mother's words."

"Right now, I'm mad at her so no big deal." Kagome rolled her eyes and with a little hint of laughter in her voice, "Just get in! I know I would if I had a restrained order on you!"

He nodded walking over sitting by her feet.

But as he got there the whole place went quiet that the TV turned off because it was all ready eleven. Kagome drew circles with her finger on her bed.

She was waiting for the courage to ask him as she practically swallowed eight hundred lumps in her throat. She doesn't even know why she was getting scared. Maybe she shouldn't ask it and have Inuyasha tell her when the time was right. Besides he just met her, right?

"Inuyasha," Kagome whispered as he looked at her. "Your past… were you really in jail…"

"What? What makes you say that… Oh…" he paused Kagome thought it wasn't true and her chest felt a bit lighter but Inuyasha sighed looking any other direction but her eyes. "It's true… But you got to believe me on this, Kagome. I changed! I changed from all that."

He reached down grabbing both of her hands and holding it close to his chest. Kagome felt her insides race not her heart as she felt a little vibe as his hands were covering hers with gentle and warmth. Oh, how she longed for him not to let go as she was being dragged in a dream.

He stared at her with his sweet honey colored eyes of pleading ness, "I was scared of being in that gang…" he sighed. "People kept dying around me… I watched two of my only greatest friends get killed. One shot clearly through the head and the other hung inside the old rooms that the whole gang lived… I knew I was next so if I left the group. I would surely start a new life and I did. I changed myself in order to keep myself alive it was really though… But I was still threatened…"

"W-what do you mean threatened?"

"The Lord of the gang once came up to me and lifted up my sleeve," he demonstrated as a sword tattoo was on his right arm. "And told me, 'No one leaves Tetsusaiga… No one…'"

Kagome put her hand on it and she touched the tattoo with her shaky hands. He put a hand on top and put it on his lap as he was stroking it gently, "I'm sorry I had to tell you this… I just didn't want you to get a bad impression of me and I knew you would find out sooner or later… I understand if this is the reason why your mother doesn't me around you, then I'll do it."

"No," Kagome looked at his eyes but he averted it. She took a hand and forced him to look at her, "Who cares if you were in some kind of gang. You're not in it anymore and you're here with me. My mom can't control you so you do what's right and that's being my friend. Here with me, you got that?"

Kagome talked in a harsh tone trying to get to her point as two big strong arms wrapped around her. Inuyasha was hugging her. Kagome felt safe in his arms as she took in his deep scent that Kagome seem to be fond of.

No guy has ever hugged Kagome like that. It was like getting kissed for the first time. Fire crackers exploding, birds chirping away, and angels singing their chorus, 'Alleluia!' Kagome took her hands and wrapped her arms around his waists and knew that this felt right.

Inuyasha pulled back a bit, but wasn't sure but he was almost afraid to let go.

"I want to thank you, Kagome… Thank you for sticking with me," He said softly and coolly.

"It's only been three nights."

"Yeah, weird, huh?" Kagome nodded. "But I'm glad because time doesn't need to rush."

"I agree."

Inuyasha's ears flicked as he heard footsteps. "I need to go before anyone sees me in here."

Kagome nodded, "Oh okay."

"Look, I'm off Friday, Saturday, and Sunday night so I won't see you then… But! I will see you on visiting hours. I manage to pull a few strings with Miroku."

Kagome smiled, "Aw, how sweet of you to come and visit me, Inuyasha." Kagome placed her hands on her chest with a dreamy look on her eyes. He smirked and ruffled her hair. And then headed out the door without a good bye.

Kagome smiled and put herself into bed. _'Good night, Inuyasha…'_

¤¤¤

AN: I find that interesting between Kag and Inu. Oh well. At least it's something better than no update, right? Lol. Until next time!


	3. Over the water

Disclaimer: No, don't own Inuyasha…

AN: Thanks for reading my story! I feel special and I've noticed I've seen very familiar names that have practically read all of my fanfics! Thanx! And sorry about the typos… I just type and ignore the squiggly red lines. Lol! And also… my Microsoft Word is being gay so I have to use regular WordPad… Well, enjoy!

---¤¤¤---

Savin' Me

Scroll II

Over the waters

---¤¤¤---

"Okay, just take a few steps towards me…" Miroku held onto a clipboard with the other hand holding onto a pen as he examined Kagome. She took two steps. "Yeah, that's it. Now turn the other direction." Kagome looked at him. "I just want to see if you can turn, not look at your butt." He blushed.

Kagome turned and walked to the door and turned around walking to him again. She was doing okay and looked like she can walk pretty much okay and had the permission to get out of her bed and walk around the hospital when she wanted to.

"Just don't walk a lot, okay? Don't want you to end up somewhere where no one is around. You just keep this with you and feel free to do what you want." He dug into his pockets and took out some kind of device with a little green arrow in the middle. "It's like a pen but really it's a contactor. If you manage to have something wrong with you, you push this baby like there was no tomorrow and I'll be right there in no time or anyone that is near."

Kagome nodded taking the pen looking object.

"Well, see you around, Kagome." He patted her shoulder and left the room. Kagome sighed and walked to the window and stared outside. Few birds flew by and an airplane drawing words in the air.

Kagome was a little happy that she could finally start walking but nowhere fun, though. Darn.

She walked out the door in her hospital uniform. This huge hospital shirt and a pair of jeans and also was barefooted. Not much of a uniform but oh well, who's judging fashion?

"Good evening, Miss Higurashi." One of the nurses passed by and spotted Kagome. "How are you?"

"I'm fine," Kagome smiled. "By any chance… Have you seen Inuyasha?"

"Inuyasha?" she thought for a second. "Oh yes. He's off today."

"Oh yeah, that's right… He told me that."

"But… I thought he wasn't aloud to see you?"

"I'm really not caring, please don't tell anyone I asked for him?" Kagome smiled as the nurse nodded and walked away.

Kagome explored her floor some more. And had her hands behind her back as she was just browsing.

"Well, well, what are the odds seeing you here, Kagome."

Kagome whipped around seeing one of her fellow classmates staring at her with a smile. "Hojo!"

He laughed and walked to her, "I was just going to visit you! Thank God I caught you here, huh?"

"Yup."

"Well, I brought this for you." He handed her a bag as she opened it and found a Q&A black t-shirt with a little heart at the left side.

"Aw, Hojo, thank you!" Kagome raised her hands and wrapped it around his neck as he wrapped his around her waist and patted her back.

"It's just so good to see you, Kagome. You look great."

Kagome blushed. "I probably look horrible! I don't have a brush, I just had to have my hair in a ponytail and every time I would wake up in the morning, it's messed up."

"It looks fine to me."

"That's because you're sweet like that…" They both smiled at each other.

"Well, I guess I'll be seeing you next time? I got to be working in half an hour."

"Okay, bye, Hojo."

"See ya!"

And with that Hojo was gone with a huge smile on his face.

Kagome laughed as she kept on moving.

¤¤¤

Her family came in the visit that day as if was an every day daily routine. She and her mother didn't say much about what had happened yesterday. They basically ignored each other and probably won't talk to each other for a while. Sota made her a Get Well card and her grandfather gave her a shriveled up hand that Kagome didn't seem to like and thought it was weird of him giving her a hand.

As they left Kagome sat there on her bed thinking of Inuyasha.

"Visiting hours will be up in an hour…" she gazed to her right staring out the window. She sighed and laid down shifting on her side and also put a hand under cheek. "Where is he?"

¤¤¤

Kagome looked over at her clock.

"One minute and visiting hours are done…" Kagome turned on her back facing up the ceiling and her arm across her forehead.

Great… He stood her up. Wait. This wasn't even a date so what was Kagome soaking about? Inuyasha was just a teenager who has a life to be in and Kagome didn't want to bother him. Maybe he has something else to do. Maybe visit someone else and couldn't get out of the room just to see her. Or maybe he was out with his girlfriend?

Does he even have one? Kagome couldn't see why not. He was a young and attractive good-looking guy. Good sense of humor and a great personality. But the only things that ever bothered him were that he had a past and didn't like it. Who doesn't? Everyone has a past and didn't like it.

Could that be the reason why he didn't show up today? Because she talked to him about his past? He did act a little weird afterwards but it was something that Kagome felt to see him more not less.

"And I just met the guy…" Kagome bent a knee and placed a hand on it. Something flopped to her side, the CD player.

That made her think about him again. He did say it was his excuse to see her, and it was to get his player.

What? Was he playing her? Was he just leading her on? Kagome didn't know what lead her on to even think of this but still. He could have. That just brought raging thoughts to her mind. Maybe he was being nice and then he didn't like her anymore and hoping that she would forget about him. Or worse. Cry for him.

"That creep! He's ganna pay!" Kagome yelled.

"Who?"

Kagome whipped her head at the door. Her feelings of anger and death for Inuyasha erased, as he was right there by the door.

He had on a black hooded jacket with his hands in the front pocket and dark denim jeans and black etnies. He, in Kagome's mind, was hot.

"Sorry, I didn't come sooner…" He walked over to her pulling a chair for him to sit down.

"Well," Kagome started off slow. "Visiting hours is kind of over…"

"Yeah, I kind of got that." He laughed but Kagome didn't find it funny. He cleared his throat, as he was the only one laughing. "Well, anyways, I was able to come and Miroku was kind enough and let me in."

"You two seem to be really good friends…" Kagome raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, we're really good friends, actually. He got me to work here. If it wasn't for him I wouldn't of met you…" Kagome got a little excited inside but kept a straight face. "He even told me that you were able to walk."

"Of course I can walk. I was never limped from the beginning Inuyasha."

"I know and that's why I'm taking you out."

"Out? Out where?" Kagome sat up, her legs dangling on the side nearly in between Inuyasha's legs. He put both his hands on her ankles feeling a vibe.

"Don't get worked up about going 'out' you know what I mean when I say out."

"But I can't leave the hospital grounds. I'd get in trouble wouldn't I? And do you know how mad my mo-"

"Ah, I wanted to take you out like on a date or something! Not ravish you or anything!" He put his hands up in defense. She was speaking so fast he nearly didn't catch anything she was saying. Kagome laughed and leaned over to pat his shoulders.

"Oh, a date! That's a total complete different story!" Kagome smiled.

"Good. So you'll go?"

"Sure!" Kagome hopped off the bed. "Wait. Won't that just get you in trouble for taking me out?"

"What? Did you forget that I'm a friend of _your_ doctor?" He put a hand on her back as he opened the door for her. Kagome just nodded and before she could walk out she was staring into dark violet eyes.And there stood Miroku with a hint of blush on his cheeks.

"Were you listening?" Inuyasha asked.

"Me? No." he let out a breath.

Inuyasha and Kagome raised an eyebrow as Dr Houshi still having this huge smile on his face.

"Right." Kagome walked out as Miroku stood by the side letting them both out.

¤¤¤

As they stood outside to the side of the hospital by Inuyasha's car Kagome was all ready inside all buckled in. She looked to her side as Miroku and Inuyasha were talking, she couldn't make out what they were saying. Not even reading their lips.

"You better watch out for her…" Miroku put on a straight face. "If I find out that something bad happened your life will be on it by me."

"Miroku, you know I'd never put her in danger…" Inuyasha groaned as he pressed weight on his left leg. "She's a normal girl who needs to have a little fun."

"Normal?!" Miroku questioned. "Kagome is a girl for that matter of fact but she isn't normal. She has heart conditions, Inuyasha."

"Way to lighten things up… You may be a doctor but I know in my eyes she has a perfect heart." Inuyasha walked over to the driver side. "Now, if you'll excuse me… I have someone who is more important to entertain than this…" he opened the door and went in. Miroku whispered for only him to hear, "Nothing too entertaining or she'll just have a heart attack…" he turned walking around the corner.

Inuyasha's ears dropped. How could Miroku be so cold?

"What were you guys talking about?"

He stiffened and started the car. "Nothing…"

"Oh…" Kagome rolled down the window and sucked in the fresh air. "So, we're we going? Is it something romantic? Or something scary? If it's scary, you can just stop and leave me here."

Inuyasha laughed, "I think it's something romantic but then again no one will be there."

"What do you mean no one will be there? This is scary and it's not sounding too romantic either…"

He laughed again, "You worry too much… We're here anyways…" He got out and ran to her side and opened the door. "Just give me a minute to get something."

"A lake? You're taking me out to a lake?" Kagome looked over at him as he was holding a blanket under his arms and a basket with the other. He walked next to her.

"No, I want to take you out, deep in the forest and have my way with you. Does that sound romantic and scary enough for you?" he grinned but Kagome socked him on the arm. "Ow! I was kidding!"

"That's nothing to kid about, Inuyasha. That's threatening!" Kagome walked on.

He ran up to her, "Geez, there's no sense in humor in you, is there?" Inuyasha shuffled with the things. Kagome started to follow him from behind as he really was deepening into the trees. She felt a little scared and was afraid about her heart to react to it. Luckily Inuyasha was walking slowly for her. He didn't want her to walk his actual speed or she'll blow up and didn't want that to happen.

He was even lucky Kagome let him take her out without any parental supervision. She doesn't even know him that well to even trust him to even take her out. But he was lucky that she did. He smiled.

She was really close to his back that when he stopped walking her face and his back were acquainted.

"We're here." He said as if the place were a finale. He noticed that she still had her face on his back, hands squeezing the sleeves of his arms. "Is something wrong?" He put down the things. He turned his head over at her as her eyes were shut. He sighed, "hey, I don't think walking in the dark with your eyes closed is a very good idea. Which reminds me…" he dreaded of into his words as he leaned down and found a lamp that could only light with batteries. He turned it on as he settled it on top of a nice leveled flat-topped rock.

"Wow…" he heard her say in an awe. "Where are we? Is that… a river?" she asked looking over.

"Feh, it's what keeps the lake filled up." He shrugged as she moved herself next to him. "I go here once in a while to think. No one knows about this place."

"Really?" Kagome looked around. "This place looks really nice in the dark. I like how the moon looks when it looks half eaten." Kagome smiled.

"Yeah, this place is beautiful." He stared at her examining her beauty. She tilted her head and Inuyasha shook himself from his thoughts. He took the blanket and spread it across the grass and straitened the corners and sat down making himself comfortable.

Kagome sat down next to him, shoulder to shoulder.

"Why are you doing this?" she whispered.

"Doing what?" Inuyasha looked at her as he was staring at the back of her head because she was looking elsewhere.

"Why are you being so nice and taking me out here?" Kagome sighed as she pulled up her knees close to her chest and hugged it.

"I…" Inuyasha had no answer to that. He liked her. He's known her since he's been working there, right? But she only knew him for the past three days… He's wanted to talk to her for the past year but every time he does. She's either in a private room or all ready gone to go home. He was even lucky that he was sent to move her bed and not the main orderlies. He didn't know what to think. "I've actually wanted to do this since I've met you… Well, later on in the months, that is…"

"Later on in the months?" she turned her head and looked at him. "What does that mean?"

"Tell to tell you the truth, I've known you since I got here. But as I said later on the months I got to learn more about you. What you've done but couldn't accomplish." He shrugged. "I'm not even making any sense now am I?"

Kagome smiled. "No, but I got what you mean. It was like stalking me but not stalking me."

"Uh, I guess… you could say that?" he was clueless but heard Kagome laugh.

"Well, then… I want to thank you for doing this!" Kagome elbowed him. "Did you bring anything to eat?"

"Yeah," he looked to his side and grabbed the basket. He took out a plastic container and took off the top. "Ramen!"

Kagome shook her head, "Ramen…?" she gave a small laugh.

"It's really _good,_" he put on a dorky voice. Kagome didn't know what to think but did thought it was funny.

¤¤¤

After a few bites and a couple of canned sodas, they were laying down on the blanket side by side. Inuyasha had his hands intertwined on his stomach and Kagome had her hands behind her back.

Inuyasha lifted his hands pointing to the stars, "I call that my helpful group of stars."

Kagome laughed, "Why?"

"Well, every time I come here, I go here by myself to think and loosen myself in the inside. It keeps me from getting into bad emotions I carry…I talk to those stars and they help me by not telling anyone."

"You talk to stars?" Kagome lifted herself up as she was leaning on her elbows. She looked at him with a face.

"Sure, I do. Doesn't anyone?" He looked up at her as she was giving a smile that made him feel retarded. "Well, people should. Because it makes the stress less."

"Well, if I want stress off of my back, I cry…" Kagome gloomily lay back down. "It's all I ever do…"

"You… cry?" he turned to his side leaning on his elbow. "I don't think that crying gets stress off. I think it just brings more because crying is a sad emotion."

"It could be tears of joy, or something really funny. It's not just sad, you know."

Kagome wondered if this is where he brings all the girls here. He could be a phony and lie to her and say that he only comes here when it's a special time alone. Kagome laughed. Wow, she's thinking of something that was way off the subject. Maybe he's a player after all? Do you think when he didn't show up during visiting hours he was here with another chick?

He was being nice and being really understandable, sweet and generous. So, what's wrong with the picture here, then? Why doesn't she feel comfortable? She feels really happy and loveable but there was a puzzle piece missing inside of her.

Inuyasha looked over at her as she laughed when there was nothing to be laughed at. He sighed laying back down on his back, "What's funny?"

"Nothing…" Kagome smiled at him. "Just thinking, 'Is this for real?!'"

He smiled, "I was thinking the same thing." Kagome raised an eyebrow. "I feel like this is a dream. Being here with you. I didn't think you would come with me."

"Of course I'd come with you, silly. You made a good impression when I first talked to you. You were really down to Earth and I have never been so relieved to have finally met someone who I can finally be myself to be around with." She sighed looking to her side. "I get so nervous every time I see you. I'm quite surprised I'm even able to talk to you without getting all preppy."

Inuyasha looked like he was examining her words through his eyes as he swallowed this huge rock in his throat, "Are you serious?" he lightened up with a small laugh, "I get nervous when I talk to you!"

Kagome giggled, "Shut up. You're just saying that so I wouldn't feel a lone…"

"No, no I'm serious. I thought, 'hey this girl is cool… hope I won't make a total complete fool out of myself…'"

Kagome pushed him as he fell to his back and laughed. She pinned him holding both of his wrists. They stared at each other for a few minutes both not saying a word about Kagome's position. She shook her head going back to reality and tapped his nose and that the earlier position was nothing and sat up, "You're crazy. Just plain crazy to even say that."

"And you're crazy for saying that I'm crazy." He shook his head at her. She just smiled and that just melted his heart. No way does Kagome deserve to be punished with a heart like that… He hated thinking that. Her heart. He wished that she were never having heart difficulties. It saddens him and was thankful that he got to finally meeting her.

Inuyasha experienced that he truly likes Kagome. He wasn't ready to say love but maybe he will someday.

¤¤¤

It was the day before Kagome goes home and the last night for Inuyasha to visit her. They really bonded with each other for the past week that's gone by and Kagome couldn't be any more happier rather than to be with Inuyasha.

He really made her feel like she was special. No matter what, when he's near, Kagome would think that there's nothing wrong with her. Usually when her heart beats faster she would most likely have an attack but Inuyasha just soothes it and makes the pain go away. Kagome had a tear trickled down her cheeks as she wiped it away.

She was crying of joy that she met Inuyasha.

That night when he took her out was an unforgettable night. She'll never forget it even if her really depended on it. No guy has ever been so gentle with her.

He was everything that Kagome could ever dream of. Even though sometimes he gets a little cocky but then starts laughing at it and apologizes for it. He watches his actions when he's around her so Kagome was proud of that, too.

Kagome stared down at the stuff dog on her lap that Sota bought her. God bless him for caring for her. He obviously loved his older sister and she loved her little brother. Kagome smiled as it had gold eyes and white fur. She held it close as it reminded her of Inuyasha.

She didn't want to be rude about it but it was funny. He was part dog demon so then it shouldn't be her fault for thinking about it. But then again it wasn't his fault for even being part dog demon so that kept the scale even.

"It even has cute ears like him," she plopped the ears and laughed.

She put the dog by her side along with Inuyasha's things. But he wasn't even arriving. It was all ready 12:30 AM.

Where was he and why isn't he showing up? He usually shows up late and has a good explanation for it, too. So he better have a good stinking reason for this then.

Half an hour past by and Kagome felt a little sleepy. "Where are you?" she whispered looking out the window.

Then she fell asleep.

¤¤¤

"Kagome? Its time."

Kagome moaned, "What?"

"Honey, let's go. Its time to leave."

She opened her eyes as the whole room was brightened with the sun's light. Miroku was by her bed with the same clipboard.

Her mother was smiling down at her sleepy daughter. "We better hurry. This room is in need of another patient."

Kagome thought about last night. Inuyasha?

She was going to leave and he wasn't even there to say goodbye or give a phone number to keep in contact. She looked over and thought maybe Inuyasha did past by and didn't want to interrupt her while sleeping and took his stuff _at least_ leaving a note.

She saw the player and no note.

"Um... Miroku?" Kagome asked quietly and handed the player and CDs to him. "Give this to Inuyasha, please?"

Miroku nodded putting them in his pocket. "Sure, no problem." Kagome said her goodbye and hugged Miroku and he whispered, "Take care of yourself, okay?" Kagome nodded.

Kagome stepped away and Miroku and Mrs Higurashi talked for a while and Kagome saw him nodded and her mother walked to her with a smile.

Kagome walked to the door holding onto the dog with her mother to her side not wanting to stay and look for Inuyasha or her mother would throw a fit.

As they left and walked out the door, Miroku stared down at the floor, regretting a request he followed…

¤¤¤

AN: That's it for right now. I'm trying to reload Microsoft Word so that way I don't have to use WordPad but it's cool. I can't remember who asked but there is a point to this story and I'm writing it for a reason. And Someone (I don't know. That's how the named appeared. Lol.) E-mailed and ask how they're liking each other so quickly. And I replied, "Wait and see." Haha. Lol. Well, I'm almost done with the next chapter so… It should be up in a little bit… Tomorrow? Lol.__


	4. Scared

Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own Inuyasha.

AN: I just got done listening to "Slow motion" by Juvenile. Good song… Love it! Lol. Well, sorry for the wait. Too busy trying to update DE… Haha. I'm also surprised my story hasn't confused anyone (yet) because all ready I lost a few brains cells for this fic! Lol. And I feel kind of bad for making Kagome's mom look like the bad one… But she does like Inuyasha, I think. Lol. Well, enjoy!

---¤¤¤---

Savin' Me

Scroll III

Scared

---¤¤¤---

Kagome sat down at the corner of her bed. It's been three days since she last left the hospital. And not a word from him… Three days not knowing what had happened to him. Thinking why he wasn't there on the night before she left. What went wrong?

Everything was seriously going fine but not showing up on the last day of seeing each other just throws it off.

Kagome thought of giving a fake heart attack but knew that's got to be an idiotic thing to do. Not only will it catch his attention but everyone else's. She just couldn't see what was the problem.

Her mother came in by her bedroom door.

"Kagome?" she called. "I've got a surprise for you." She came in with a cart that had a lot of wires and a medium sized TV screen.

"What is it?" Kagome looked at what her mother was bringing in raising an eyebrow.

"It's your school!"

"My what?"

"You see, after the carpenters and the electricians put in the wires it connects you to the school."

"I don't get it."

"Kagome, you don't have to leave the house just to go to school anymore. You can just change the channel to go to a different period. Isn't that neat? No walking. Just get to stay in your bed and relax!"

"Mom. I hate it."

Her mother frowned. "There are a lot of things that you hate Kagome."

"Well, I loathe this, then…"

Her mother sighed. "What's the problem with it?"

She knew that her mother was trying dearly to keep her happy but she just didn't like it. "I don't want to stay in bed for the rest of my life just so I can go to school." She looked over to her wall. "I want to be able to walk and be with my friends. Not watch them in a box while they're the ones having a 'neat' time…"

Her mother just didn't say anything and walked out. Not caring what her daughter just said. Just wanted to relax and get the frustration out of her head.

Kagome threw a pillow out of her bed and groaned laying on her back and staring up at nothing but the white ceiling.

¤¤¤

_A week and three days later…_

"Do you think it was something that I said?" Kagome asked staring at her friend across the table in Wendy's.

Sango stared at her straw and stuck it in her drink and took a sip, "Well, you can forget about this guy because… He didn't like what you said?"

"Sango, that's not what I mean…" Kagome put her fingers at the bridge of her nose and started rubbing it with frustration. She felt a warm hand on top of hers.

"Cheer up, Kagome…" Sango smiled. "I'm sure this Inuyasha will turn up and when he does I'll beat the crap out of him for making you worry about him."

"I'm not worried about him…" Kagome lied. "I just don't see why he didn't say goodbye…"

"Hm." Sango thought for a second. "I have an idea."

Kagome looked at her friend who took out her phone.

"My dad is a police slash detective slash-"

"Sango." Kagome looked at her friend.

"Fine, I just like saying slash… Well, if you could just give me Inuyasha's middle and last name, my dad can find some records about him and tell us where he lives… Or just get his phone number?"

She opened her cell and was ready to dial but Kagome flipped the phone off.

"No, don't. He'll think that I'm desperate." Kagome said.

"But you are! I mean look at you, that's all you ever talk about is why didn't he say good bye." Sango gave her a face as Kagome sighed.

"Just wait… I called the hospital and told them to give my number to him whenever they see him…"

"And when was this?"

"The day after I left the hospital…" Kagome smiled weakly.

"God Kagome. What am I going to do with you?"

¤¤¤

The next day, Kagome still couldn't get the whole Inuyasha thing out of her head.

What's with that? He tells her that he likes seeing her and now he doesn't even call her back. Kagome must've called the hospital ten times!

She would always call and tell them to have him call her with the number she left. But it's almost been nearly two weeks.

She was walking down a pathway, alone in the world and wrapped her arms around herself. She stared at the cement before her and had on a gloomy face. Then it took her to realize that no one ever made her feel the way that Inuyasha did.

She remembered Inuyasha and his clumsiness and laughed.

He would sometimes take her out by that river just to have a little private talk and how he would always say funny things. He would sometimes touch her with his gentle, amazing, and soft hands of his. Just even tapping her with one finger on the shoulder just gives her these huge vibes.

Sometimes he would go personal and tell something about him that he's never told anyone. How he was a hanyou and his father, a dog demon, was a great boxer and his mother, a human, the one who stands by his side every competition his father would attend.

Kagome remembered one night where Inuyasha touched her face and gave her a smile and said, "I swear… I know I've met you somewhere else, way before I worked here…"

"Where?" She would ask as she was blushing furiously at the contact of his hand and her face.

"In my dreams… and I thought dreams would never come true…" Kagome put her hand on top of his and laughed at him.

She smiled; as he would get confused why she finds it funny and then said that he meant it. Kagome seriously couldn't stop thinking about since then.

If he said all of that… Then why miss the night before she leaves?

¤¤¤

"I'm glad you _finally _agree to this, Kagome!" Sango went inside the cab as Kagome entered after her.

"Well, it's something to do rather than just mope." Kagome closed the door. "Besides I want to give Inuyasha a piece of my mind for leaving me hanging like that."

"That's it, girl."

As the cab drove off to the town, Kagome agreed to find Inuyasha with the help of Sango's father. Luckily Inuyasha was the only person with the name Inuyasha or they wouldn't have found out where he lived because Kagome never knew his middle or last name…

She just saw him as Inuyasha.

The cab turned a right and went straight down a road that Kagome and Sango weren't too familiar with.

As the town was neat then got a little empty until they were down in a city where it was dark and scary. Like being in a big ally with these huge buildings that looks oily and greasy.

As they deepen in the city Kagome stared out the shaded window of the cab and notice some girl walking with practically nothing on!!

"You think those girls are his girlfriends?" Sango gagged with laughter as Kagome shook her head.

Then on a few benches there were bums and poor little kids running around.

The whole city was nearly dark and everything looked so old and ruddy. The cab finally stopped in front of a store and looked a little bit weary. "Are you sure you ladies want to go here?" he asked eyeing the whole surroundings around him. The whole place was just two words: Dark and Scary.

Sango and Kagome nodded as they paid him and got out of the car.

"Wow, my dad wasn't joking wasn't he…" Sango said in a whisper but Kagome heard.

"Wasn't joking about what?" She looked ahead at the store in front of her.

"This city is for _bad _people… Like only mobs and gangs hang around here…" she whispered as a few people walked past them holding cigarettes and Kagome coughed.

"If he knew it was bad, then why did he allow you to come here?"

"He doesn't even know. He thinks I'm staying over at your house." Sango beamed.

Kagome laughed. Sango was always like that. Going without parents knowing.

"Well, lets go in…" Kagome and Sango hooked arms as they entered the store.

This store was Inuyasha's second job. It was like a miniature ninety-nine cents store but with food and the price was a little higher than one dollar. Kagome never would've thought that he would have second job because the hospital pays good…

_Ring!_

The sound of the door entrance was heard as Sango and Kagome stepped in and the door closed.

They walked to the cash register, which an old man looked at them with his beady eyes. Looking at his tag saying, 'Totosai'.

"May I help you?" he eyed them as he never seen them before. He usually knows everyone but they were unfamiliar to him.

"Um… Where looking for a man."

He raised an eyebrow, "My, my… You two seem to dress to neat to sell yourselves."

"What?!" Sango and Kagome screamed in unison. Kagome bonked the old man on the head leaving a lump on his almost baldhead.

"Oh, forgive me… Who are you looking for?"

Kagome stepped up and cleared her throat. "Inu- Inuyasha…"

"Ah, Inuyasha!" he smiled. "He's in the back! Go! Go!"

He pulled up a board as Kagome and Sango nodded going through.

Kagome has never felt so relieved as the man didn't ask or bother her about him. He was kind and just let them in as if Inuyasha was really expecting company. Maybe he was but whom?

As Kagome pushed away the plastic flat ribbons that were used for a door, there he was as Kagome wanted to cry at her spot.

Inuyasha had on a yellow apron sweeping the floor. It was a huge room nearly empty. But in the back were boxes and Kagome couldn't believe that he was right there. Even though his back is to them Kagome put a hand on Sango to stay at her spot and walked to Inuyasha.

She felt her stomach get all tied up as she was nearing Inuyasha. She was nervous.

"…Inuyasha?" she started off slow.

He turned around slowly as he tilted his head and crinkled his eyes together staring at the woman before him.

They were both frozen at each other's presence. Kagome was just anxious to have her arms around his neck and hug him to death.

"Kagome…" he whispered.

Sango turned her head as she heard the click of the broom when it hit the ground and smiled as she saw her best friend Kagome hugging the jerk she didn't seem be fond of. But seeing like that made Sango feel all mushy inside. She was actually for them both.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried as she laid her head on his shoulder. "Why weren't you there?"

"That night…" Inuyasha asked as he felt Kagome nod on his shoulder bringing her closer and tightening the embrace. "Miroku told me I couldn't come and see you anymore…"

"Miroku?"

"He told me that it was best if I didn't know who told him for me not to see you at all. He said that they found out about me sneaking in at midnight just to see you… Trust me, I went mad."

"They?"

"I really don't know… Maybe the nurses ratted on me…"

"But why?" Kagome cried.

Inuyasha felt his heart ping when she cried a little bit more. He started to stroke the back of her hair and rubbed her back. He was happy that Kagome was in his arms and didn't want to let of her at all.

She continued to talk, "I've called so many times at the hospital… To have you give me a call since I left my number for you…"

Inuyasha pulled a little back and stared down at her, "I never got any messages from you."

"What?"

"The lady in the front desk called me up once but it wasn't about you leaving a message. She told me that I could never contact you or keep in touch… Because the day after you left I asked if I could have you phone number…" Kagome's brows knitted together as she thought for a second staring in his eyes.

Sango had her arms crossed and tapped her foot. She was getting irritated because she couldn't hear what they were saying. Just hugging like there was no tomorrow. She would just be fine if she could hear them but nooo…

"I think I know who's behind all of this…" Kagome was hushed as Inuyasha put a finger on top of her lips.

"First we have to go somewhere… It's not safe here…" Kagome nodded.

Inuyasha smiled and let go of the hug and took off his apron and set if down on a shelf. He turned to Kagome and intertwined their hands together and headed to the door.

Sango followed behind them after wards as they were in the front with Inuyasha's car that was mysteriously parked in the front.

He opened the door for Kagome and let her in and opened the back for Sango. Before she stepped in she held out a hand as Inuyasha took it and shook.

"I'm Sango." She smiled.

"Inuyasha," he smiled too and shut the door after her.

¤¤¤

"Uh… I'll just leave so you two can make out." Sango laughed as she stepped out of the car.

Inuyasha parked himself by the lake that he took Kagome a while back, way far away from his hometown.

"She's pretty weird," Inuyasha smirked as Sango left before she could hear him.

"It's why she's my friend." Kagome giggled.

They stepped out of the car and sat on the front of the car and kept silent for a moment.

Inuyasha smiled and turned himself at her. "How have you been?"

Kagome didn't know how to answer that. She was miserable. Finding out that Inuyasha wasn't the reason he wasn't seeing her or keeping in contact with her. It was someone who wanted them to keep apart.

"Fine…" She put on a light smile.

"Oh, that's good…" He answered.

"What about you?"

"Okay, too…"

"Good to hear…" Kagome nodded. She sighed and let out a small breathe. "It was my mom…"

Inuyasha turned to her, as he wasn't sure what she said, "What?"

"My mom. I think she found out about you and me and told Miroku not for you to see me ever again and for final… I just don't see why my mom has something against you?"

"It's okay, Kagome… I'm sure your mom has a good reason. Don't let me be the reason you two are mad each other…" He sighed.

Kagome shifted herself closer to him as he pulled an arm around her. She snuggled into his warmth and didn't want it to end.

"I just want to be with you, Inuyasha…" Kagome confessed.

He put his hand on her chin and held it up, "You know that I want to be with you more than anything, Kagome…"

Kagome, right now was the happiest girl in the world. What could beat spending time with Inuyasha? Inuyasha was secure and protective of her. She was happy that this was happening to her and she just felt like she could just run around with her heart beating along with her.

It was getting darker and a little late.

Kagome felt him move a little and leaned his head to her as she knew where this was heading. Kagome closed her eyes and as their lips touched, Kagome felt like everything around her was soothing and free. Like being in a beach and the sound of it's ripples connecting, waves over waves.

It was her first kiss and she loved it. It was with Inuyasha, the man that been Kagome's prayers. It was terrific where the kiss was leading, feeling red as a rose in the inside and running like a dog on the outside. Colors were mixed and tingled with Kagome's feeling she had. For that moment she felt as if she never had a heart problem…

Inuyasha was glad that he spent his first kiss on Kagome and couldn't think of anything but her at that moment, as everything around him was gone. It was just him and Kagome…

As they pulled away from each other Kagome smiled and laid her head on his shoulder and Inuyasha just kept his arm around her and his other hand reached for her and put his on top and brushed it with his thumb. This was right.

But for some reason he felt like it was wrong.

¤¤¤

AN: Don't worry when it said he felt it was something wrong. Nothing bad, I promise. Here's the news… few more chapters and I'm done. Yay! Then I got to work on my evil fic. DE! Ahhh! Lol.


	5. News

A/N: Well, I have nothing to say but enjoy oh also had my M. Word fixed, in case you wanted to know. Lol. Well, enjoy!

---¤¤¤---

Savin' Me

Scroll IV

News

---¤¤¤---

Kagome lay on her bed as she was listening to the CD player that Inuyasha leant her for her to use whenever she wants and now she's cherishing it. She remembered it like it was yesterday when she first met Inuyasha.

It's been a month and a half now and Kagome and Inuyasha were inseparable.

After help from Sango, she was able to have Kagome and Inuyasha have time to their selves without any problems or suspicion to any other. Kagome was grateful that she had a friend like her, very proud of her best friend.

Later on, Kagome has to meet Dr Miroku Houshi for a meeting with her mother because he wanted to talk to them both. Kagome didn't have a clue why but maybe she can ask him a few questions.

Also, she's sort of mad at her mom right now so she doesn't even know if she'll be able to go through with it. After having a talk with her about why she made Inuyasha keep away from her, her mother just didn't say a word and probably hasn't spoke to her since. She may have talk but only to ask if she was hungry or wanted anything from the store before she heads of. And that was it.

"Um, sis?" Sota walked in rubbing his eyes.

Kagome smiled at her sleepy brother, "Yeah?"

"I didn't mean to rip off the eye…" He pulled up a dog that he gave Kagome. She was wondering where that animal was… but it was just like Inuyasha… Gone, then realize that it was never gone from the first place. Someone just kept them away. She shook her head.

She laughed lightly and waved her hand, "Come here…"

Sota nodded walking to his sister and slipping inside the covers with her. He handed the stuff doll to her as Kagome sighed and put it aside. "So, you had him all this time? I thought mom threw him away."

"No…" he yawned. "I was just using him as a dragon with my Tom action figure and then when I ran threw the fence outside his eye got caught so I kept him in my closet…"

Kagome smiled and ruffled his hair, "What am I ever going to do to you, squirt?"

She looked down and rolled her eyes. Her brother was sleeping. She slipped out of the bed and tucked her brother in her blankets and walked out her room closing the door behind her quietly and not making a sound.

She walked down the hall to go to the bathroom and after getting out refreshed she decided to give Sango a call just to say good morning.

¤¤¤

"I'm glad that you two could make it," Miroku sat down placing his intertwined hands on top of his desk. Kagome and her mother sat down on the comfy and fluffy chairs. "I have some bad news and some good…" he sighed. "I think it's best if I say the bad news first, than the good."

Kagome and her mother looked at each other and then back at Miroku.

"Kagome…" he said a bit down in the gutters. "I'm afraid your heart is getting weaker by the day…"

"What?" Kagome wasn't sure if he was joking but he wasn't. He nodded.

She felt her heart racing and wasn't sure if she was going to be able to hold it in her self because she was scared. Scared if her heart was really getting weaker by the day he would say. She was mostly scared of what would happen if her heart just stops and was breathing slowly and hard. This really was bed news.

"And the good news is…" he smiled gently. "We can replace that heart from a donor…"

"What do you mean 'replace' her heart?" her mother asked with her hand on her chest holding onto a handkerchief.

"She would have to go through surgery to replace her old heart with a heart that is functioning well and enough for her to live the rest of her life as a normal teenage girl." Miroku replied looking over at Kagome with his violet eyes lightening up.

"Is someone going to die just to give me their heart?" Kagome asked suspiciously.

"No, it's actually not that quite easy," Miroku looked down at his desk. "Someone has to donate his or her body to give to someone who is in needs. Like a heart, or the organs, and etc."

Kagome nodded in understand. "When will I be having this surgery?"

Miroku took a packet that was settled under his hands and straightened them out and browsed through it. "There are fifty people a head of you waiting for a donation of a heart."

"Wow, that much people just like me?" Kagome asked.

"Yup, and by judging how many hearts are here… You'll have to go to another place because if you get one here you'll probably have to wait for two years." Kagome gulped as he continued. "I have a page here where you'll only have to wait eight months but it's at a different state."

Kagome looked up at him with worries in her eyes. Different state?

"Out in Maine…"

Kagome gasped as Maine was on the other side of the country. How would she go through this?

"What do you think we should do?" her mother asked as she was also surprised.

"Well, I don't think that you should live there permanently but to move there and when the surgery is done and you're all healed up and ready to go, you can return here." He smiled.

"When will I leave?" Kagome asked.

"You would have to leave between now and three months… You would have to sign up. I would give them a call and give you an appointment but they would have to check you and everything before anything gets too seriously."

Kagome looked down at her lap and in and exhaled slowly.

"Is that all?" Her mother cleared her throat.

Kagome didn't hear the answer from Miroku but had deep thoughts inside herself and worried to death. She was sort of happy about getting this commandment and was thankful for her donor.

"Will the donor know who she or he has donated to?" Kagome asked.

"Uh, no," Miroku squinted his eyes a bit thinking. "I think that person would be kind of dead after the surgery…"

"Oh…"

"But she or he would have a blessed soul for helping a person who was born irregular."

Kagome smiled a little one, "yeah…"

¤¤¤

Kagome and Sango were at the lake's miniature park sitting on a bench.

Kagome spent three hours with Miroku and her mother just talking about the whole thing of her getting a new heart. She would have to move in a couple of months and then wait until it gets to the eighth month to have the surgery.

She told Sango about the whole thing and Sango was happy that this was happening. Deep inside herself she was crying for her friend as finally she was going to be free and run like the wind after the operation.

The wind blew on their bare legs as they sat next to each other and still talking about the same subject. Kagome smiled and was glad that Sango was supportive about her doing this. At first she felt like she didn't want to and would accept the death but Sango convinced her if that she didn't do this she would commit suicide and Kagome didn't want that to happen to her stunning friend.

Sango was a great person ever to live in Kagome's life. Kagome was really lucky to have a friend like her and was so close they could be sisters inside themselves.

"Thanks Sango…" Kagome gave a weak smile, "I'm really thankful for you… I wish you could come with me…"

"Yeah, me, too…" Sango sighed and put her elbows on the top of the bench and looked up at the sky, "Maybe I could just say that I'm moving in with you and when the eight months, nine if I want to live on my own for a while, is up I'll move back!" Sango laughed.

"That would be a huge no right there." Kagome and Sango laughed at the humorous thought about Sango's father's reaction if she did asked that.

"Why doesn't Inuyasha come?" Sango looked over at Kagome. "I mean, that's a long time you guys won't be able to see each other."

Kagome looked at the lake ahead of her and spoke, "Two answers for that. One: He has a job here, two jobs actually. And second: my mom…"

"Oh, yeah…" Sango scrunched up the side of her nose. "What is up with your mom anyways? She's never acted that way before."

"Oh, I know… She just changed as soon as she discovered Inuyasha's past."

"Was it bad?"

"Well," Kagome paused before she could have spoken more and then cleared her mind and continued. "I don't think it was that bad but he's a different man, now…"

"Like?"

"He used to be in a gang and did horrible things but… He's different now…"

"I see…" Sango said in the breath of her lungs. She didn't sound to bright nor down about the answer Kagome gave.

"I mean, he's okay to you, right?"

"Me?" Sango sat up straight pointing to herself. "Oh, yeah! He's a total sweetheart!"

Kagome smiled and nodded. "I just don't see what the problem is then…"

"Aw, c'mon… If you think Inuyasha is still that bad boy he is, than why are you still with him?"

"I don't think he's a bad boy, it's just-"

"Then there you go! You shouldn't worry!"

Kagome nodded, "Oh… thanks, Sango."

Even though it didn't make any sense how Kagome just seem to get what Sango was saying but didn't want it to go any further to talk about that subject.

"Well, speak of the devil! It's Inuyasha!" Sango tugged onto Kagome's sleeve.

Inuyasha snorted, "Well, isn't it Sango!" he tuned at her voice.

Kagome laughed at the two and stood up walking over to Inuyasha. Inuyasha was wearing a red sweater and denim jeans. He always has to look cute, huh? Kagome thought.

He wrapped his hands around her waists and Kagome around his neck. But the moment faded as Sango interrupted.

"You two, planning on making out in public?" Sango asked raising an eyebrow as she was standing next to them. They both stared at her with annoyance. She waved her hands up in defense and backed away, "Gah! Geez, I'll leave… I know when I'm not wanted… I can take the hint…" she fake pouted.

"I still love you Sango!" Kagome yelled.

Sango walked on waving her hands, "Yeah… yeah…"

"I still think she's weird…" Inuyasha shook his head.

"And yet, I say again… That's why she's my friend." Kagome smiled.

"Yeah." He looked down at her and smiled, "How have you been?"

She tippy-toed and gave Inuyasha a kiss on the lips. "Fine as ever." She didn't sound too happy about it, though.

"Oh?" he noticed the tone in her voice. "Something wrong?"

"Well," Kagome stared at his necklace to keep her distracted for a bit. "Sort of bad…"

"Mind telling me what it is?" Kagome nodded.

After explaining what was going to happen in the future for her, she wasn't sure how Inuyasha was going to react. She was more scared if she was never going to see him again… Inuyasha felt a string pain inside him as Kagome finished. She stopped and looked at him as he stood there with her in his arms staring blankly. Did he lose set of words?

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha didn't say anything but closed his eyes for a second before talking, "…How long will you think you'll be gone?"

"I don't know…" Kagome laid her head on his chest. "But I do know that I'll be gone for more than four to five months, three if I'm lucky…"

"Wow…" Inuyasha sounded disappointed. He tightened the embrace and laid his chin on her head.

"I know, long, huh?"

Kagome felt him nod and pulled him closer deepening the hug. After a while of talking, they agreed to see each other more than anticipated before Kagome leaves for sure. Inuyasha inhaled her beautiful scent that he loved and will never forget. He didn't even want to let her go…

"I'll wait that long if it takes you to be happy then, Kagome…" Inuyasha whispered enough for her to hear. "I'll wait forever if I had to…"

¤¤¤

A/N: Sorry, this one was shorter than I expected it to be… Sorry!! I'm also sorry if ya get confused… Lol. And also sorry that I didn't update sooner, I would of but things got haywire between an evil child and me. Lol. Well, I'll try and post up two chapters next time, sounds good? Okay! Bye!


	6. Every Time

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Inuyasha.

A/N: Sorry, for the late update! Here is the **last** chapter! I know I said two but I combined them and together they make one!!! HAHAHAHAHA!! Lol. Oh, enjoy!!

---¤¤¤---

Savin' Me

Scroll V

Every Time

---¤¤¤---

Two weeks later...

Kagome had her eyes closed as Inuyasha was right behind her leading her through something. "Just a few more seconds..." she heard him say. She continued to walk not knowing where she was going, or see...

"Inuyasha?" Kagome had her hands sticking out hoping she wouldn't bump into anything. "What are you doing?"

"I got a surprise for you... Just keep walking..." Inuyasha saw Kagome raising a hand close to her face. "And don't take off the blindfold." She snapped her hand to her side.

They continued to walk as Kagome's feet started to feel like she was walking on shattered leaves and then on some gravel. She was excited what the surprise that Inuyasha was going to give her and couldn't wait to see what he was planning. She halted as Inuyasha pulled in some force on her shoulders ushering her to stop. "Wait here." Was all she heard.

Kagome smiled as he heard him fall and said he was okay and got back up. Then there were no more sounds for a few seconds. She got a little worried thinking that he ditched her.

"Okay!" Kagome sighed in relief as he yelled. "Open it!"

Kagome removed the blindfold and was frozen in her spot. She was so speechless. Flowers surrounded her! White roses all the way down to the daisies that were at the far end of the corner. How did he know that it was Kagome's dream to be ambushed by flowers??? She thought she was going to cry but fought back the tears as Inuyasha was in front of her grinning from ear to ear.

"You like it?" He asked as he turned to look at the flowers. "It took me a while to have these planted here but I manage to get some help. But the-"

"No..." he turned to look at Kagome as she whispered and her eyes shadowed from her bangs.

"N-no...?" He was worried she didn't like it for real. "What do you mean no?"

Her eyes looked up at his amber eyes as he looked kind of saddened. She wrapped her arms around his neck feeling his arms go around her waist. "I don't like it! I _love_ it!" She broke into tears no matter how much she fought it not to come down her cheeks.

"Ka... Kagome..." He didn't want her to cry but pulled the hug into a deeper embrace inhaling her sweet scent on her neck. He was so sure about her what he truly feels for her and didn't want to let her go. He gulped as he was a bit nervous what he's about to say. "Kagome?"

Kagome backed a little to see his face. He wiped away her tears with the back of his hand and studied her beauty as the sun was going down slowly that the brightness somehow revolved around her as if she were taking the sun's place.

"I love you..." he whispered.

Kagome stood still at her spot as he was waiting for a response. Should she say it back and would she mean it? Of course she would!

"I love you too... Inuyasha..."

They started to kiss passionately both agreeing that they were both scared to let each other go...

¤¤¤

Ring...

Kagome heard the phone ring but didn't fully wake up to answer it. She was just too tired to.

Ring...

She heard it ring the second time but her mother answered it.

What time was it? _3:46 AM_

Holy crap. Who would call that early? She pulled the covers over herself and tried hard to go back to sleep since she did feel a little sleepy. Just the thought she could ever go back to sleep her mother slammed the door open and yelled. "Kagome! Come on, you have an appointment!"

"Uh... what?"

¤¤¤

What was going on? Kagome forgot whatever happened. She opened her eyes and everything was white. People were around her gathered around her and she was scared. She wanted Inuyasha. She wanted him to hold her and scare off these monsters that were touching her everywhere. She felt so slow like her body wouldn't respond to her. It was just irritating like she wanted to just get up and leave but it was hard for her to even see things. She felt a sting go through her upper right arm and felt really drowsy.

"That's it, Kagome... go to sleep..." She heard a very familiar voice say. She shook her head really slowly.

"Miro.." She couldn't continue and blacked out.

¤¤¤

She sat up and looked all around her. Sweating like crazy as she was going insane. She was breathing hard as he heart pumped full speed of excitement. That wasn't suppose to happen she could get a heart atta...

She touched her chest and exposed her breast seeing stitches long as her hand in the middle of her chest. But she didn't feel any pain. That's what scared her most and now she knows for sure that she had a heart transplant.

She removed the tubes that were connected with her arms and jumped right out of bed feeling nothing like she could just jump and scream for joy and not get scared of having any difficulties.

She spotted her mother at the corner sleeping and rushed to her waking her up. "Mom!"

Her mother opened her eyes looking at Kagome with a smile. "Kagome-dear, should you still be in bed?"

"I don't know! I feel like a new person!" Kagome smiled. She laughed and twirled. What was this? This was instant and nervous breaking but it didn't matter. She didn't care she was just doing something that she's always wanted to do. She jumped and ran around the room. "Look! I'm not feeling anything!"

Her mother nodded standing next to her, "Kagome, calm down... It's been three days you should rest."

"Mom, how can I rest- Whoa, three days?" Kagome stopped herself. That long? She hoped Inuyasha wouldn't worry for not contacting him. But she was at the hospital and plus he's working today maybe she'll see him like she use to do.

"I thought I heard someone having a party..." Miroku entered with a laugh as he entered the room. "And you didn't even plan to invite me... Tisk, tisk, Kagome..."

Kagome rolled her eyes and ran to him giving him a hug. "Thank you! Look what you done!"

"You're welcome Miss Kagome I'm honored to help you." He hugged her back as he looked over at Mrs Higurashi. "I'd appreciate it if you head home and rest now, Mrs Higurashi, you've been here ever since..."

She nodded placing a kiss on Kagome. "I'll be here tomorrow. You be good for Dr Houshi." She looked over at Miroku, "And you better keep your dirty hands to yourself around my daughter or I'll rip them off."

"Uh, yes ma'am!" Miroku shyly waved his hands in the air. "Keeping hands to myself!"

As soon as she left Kagome walked over to the window and opened it and inhaled the sweet scent.

"I'm in a different room... Different view... This one's better though..." Kagome sighed with a small smile looking over at Miroku.

He looked stiffened and a bit worried. He was going to start off with his bad and good ideas thing again and wasn't sure which one he should start off. The whole revolved slow and weak as Kagome was worried. He was giving that face that always leads to bad things.

"Miroku? Is there something the matter?" Kagome walked up to him staring in his violet eyes. "You look a bit pale."

He put on a small fake smile trying to make him look like nothing was the matter. She was staring at him with concern and now isn't sure if he ever wants to go through with this now. He cleared his throat and avoided her eyes, looking at a picture that hung high on the walls. "Well, I do have some bad news and good news..."

Kagome nodded. "Okay, what's ever new?"

"But these would shock you and put you in pain. But once I tell you them I don't want you to get all drama and start crying the shit out of yourself for you need to hear more than just comments for what I am about to say..."

"Okay...?"

"And I just want it to get it clear to you, what ever I say you won't freak out and die on me. That will only cause more things that I'm all ready handling right now and I don't want to suffer with you... in some way."

All right. He lost her. "Miroku, what are you trying to say?"

"Good news is... You have a good and healthy heart."

Kagome nodded with a smile, hands behind her back waiting for the bad news and knew she was in for it as Miroku was still hesitating. Wow, this must be some really bad news if he was just standing there hardly breathing. Usually he would just say the bad news first and end it with good news. But this was new.

"And the bad news is... your donator was_ Inuyasha_..."

((**A/N: **Don't you dare kill me just yet! First let me write this THEN you can kill me...))

"What? What?!" Kagome yelled beating Miroku's chest as he only wrapped his arms around her small waist. She cried forever as she didn't hear what he said was true and wanted to die at her spot. "No... no... No! No! No!"

Miroku stroke the back of her raven hair as he let her keep on beating him and keeping her eyes letting all her tears roll down her now wet cheeks. This is was pretty sad that he almost wanted to cry with her. Inuyasha was his best friend and couldn't be anymore proud to even have met him. This would go weird if he never saw him again. He would bitch and pretty much quit his life if he lost that...

"Kagome... Don't cry..." Miroku hushed her. He fumbled in his pocket as she backed away and fell to her knees. He handed her an envelope with her name written in the front in perfect cursive. He knelt down to her eyes leveled with hers.

"...H-how...?" She hiccupped from all that crying desperately wanting to know why.

"He was shot late at night..." Miroku started off slow as he continued. "The night he became human..."

"Human...?"

"He's half demon and every new moon he becomes human... It's why he's able to work here because he has human blood in him." Miroku sighed. "He was nearly killed by his gang lord Naraku, the leader and lord of Tetsusaiga Jogenki group... But a few months ago Inuyasha came to me on a human night and asked if he could be your heart donor. I ran some tests and his blood was as good as yours. It was the reason why he was late to visit you that one night on visiting hours when he didn't show up until late... After taking the tests we dyed his hair white and put on contacts so you won't see his human form. It was Hell dying his hair, though." Miroku rolled his eyes. "But we were even lucky you didn't notice his ears weren't at the top of his head but his human ears at the side of his face."

Yeah, now that Kagome calmed a little bit, just a little, she thought about not seeing his dog-ears. She understood but that still didn't give him the right to give her his heart!

"He knew that this was going to happen so he told me once this day comes, he wanted his heart directly to you... and to give you this note. He stopped us from removing that bullet and told us to give his heart to you and pronto." he pointed to the note he handed her. "You should thank him for he's inside you now Kagome..."

Kagome's body stopped. It was true. She has him inside herself. He was being happy with her once she awoke from the terrible nightmare. Why didn't she see that sooner? She felt a tear trickle down her face. She smiled.

...He was nearly killed...

Kagome remembered hearing Miroku say that to her at the beginning when he started to talk. "Miroku... You said that he was nearly killed... He isn't dead?"

Miroku laughed. "No! What made you think that?! That stubborn gas bag wouldn't die even if his life really depended on it!"

"Then... Then how?"

"He's living off the Shikon no Tama. It's the most rare thing to ever be born with. There are few people who have that organ growing in them... As a matter of fact... He and two other people are living off it now. He could practically live off without a body and just a head!" Miroku scrunched up the side of his nose. "Is that why you were crying?"

Kagome nodded.

"Oh, I thought that you were crying for joy it's why I didn't want to go through all those tears." Miroku rubbed the back of his neck trying to think of what to say. "Well, yeah, he's alive and well waiting for you to wake. He insisted on walking here and be the first one for you to see but I couldn't let him do that. That Shikon is slowly re-creating that heart that he just lost and since the dye was off he'll look different. He'll look more human." Miroku sighed. "So, he wrote you a note in case he was sleeping on the drugs I put in him because he nearly through a fit when I refused for him to see you. He really needed to rest."

Kagome nodded in understand. Even though something's didn't make sense in her mind she was glad that Inuyasha was still alive and couldn't go through with it if he really was gone from her arms and desires.

Miroku placed a kiss on her forehead and ruffled her hair. That was way too familiar. Inuyasha always did that every time he had to leave. "I'm going to go now... You read that note and if you want... You can visit him. I'll be just down the hall waiting for you. You need me to get in his room. Okay?" Kagome nodded.

"But, wait."

Miroku stopped at the door and looked at her. "Yes?"

"Who are the other people that has the Shikon no Tama?"

"His mother and... You."

Kagome was going to ask him something else but he all ready disappeared and she stared at the envelope. How did she have it in her? If she had a weak heart then... Things got more confusing by the minute...

* * *

Dear Kagome,

You're probably yelling at Miroku in your head right now. He might of scared you thinking that I might've moved on or something. Tell me and I'll kill that bastard if he made you cry.

Well, anyway, if you think that I'll ever leave you, forget about it. I'll never leave you. Don't you ever think that! It would just mean that you don't have trust in me that you don't believe I love you or something. That's just too hard to do... Not love you. I wanted to say that to you since forever now, Kagome. And I was so happy that I finally did. I was so scared how you would react and since you said it back I just about died with happy and gleeful joys that ran through my body!

I'm guessing you're wondering about the Shikon no Tama that's now in your body, huh? Well, I asked Miroku a request to donate half of mine into you so that way you and I will be together and in case if that heart I gave you failed, then at least the Shikon will create a new one for you. But I doubt that it will ever fail on you... It would never give up like I would never give up on loving you. I hope you're not mad at me... I talked with your mother and she explained why she acted like she hated me. It's just how she met your father the way you and I met each other...

I feel kind of bad now... Your father died because his heart didn't make it... I'm sure you know nothing of this but I had to tell you since your mother told me not to but I did. I didn't want you and your mother to fight. But I'm still sorry. So forgive your mother?

I wanted to do this sooner but I couldn't. I didn't want to surprise you... I especially didn't want you to leave me for a long time... I was scared if I would lose you. And since I was attack that one night and was headed to surgery I had the opportunity to give you something no one in the world could have. I hope you accept. It's a big part of me...

Well, I must be boring you but I want you to come as soon as you're done! So, please hurry!! I'm crying out in agony! It's been a long time since I've seen you!

I love you,

Inuyasha

* * *

Notice me... Take my hand...  
Why are we... strangers when...

Our love is strong...  
Why carry on without me?

Every time I try to fly, I fall... Without my wings I feel so small...  
I guess I need you baby..

And every time I see you in my dreams, I see your face its haunting me...  
I guess I need you baby...

He sat up staring out the window in a small private room and sighed. He was depressed he couldn't wait any longer to wait for her. He hoped he didn't scare her too much. He loved her so much he didn't know the sudden feeling hit him. He loves her and that's that.

I make believe... That you are here...  
It's the only way... I see clear...

What have I done?  
You seem to move on easy.

And every time I try to fly, I fall... Without my wings I feel so small...  
I guess I need you baby..

And every time I see you in my dreams, I see your face you're haunting me...  
I guess I need you baby...

"Inuyasha!" His head snapped as his eyes lightened up and was glad to see his gift from the Angels. She ran to him and wrapped her arms around him hugging like there was no tomorrow. He wrapped his shaking arms her waist as she was fully on top of him. She sat on his lap looking down at him with her blurry eyes. He wiped the tears away and smiled.

"Kagome..." He bent foreword and placed a kiss on her lips like it's been forever since they did that.

I may have made it rain...  
Please forgive me...

My weakness caused you pain...  
And this song my sorry...

Ooh...

At night I pray... That soon your face will fade away...

Every time I try to fly, I fall without my wings I feel so small...  
I guess I need you baby..

And every time I see you in my dreams, I see your face you're haunting me...  
I guess I need you baby...

Kagome and Inuyasha stared at each other and knew that they would be together forever... Nothing will become between them and nothing can stop them from loving each other.

"Thank you, Inuyasha..." Kagome whispered down his ears sending chills all over his body. He didn't look human, just his normal the way he looks like. Silver ears, dog ears, and amber eyes. "Thank you so much for saving me..."

"I love you..." Was all he could say.

Kagome smiled on his lips and manage to murmur, "I love you, too..."

¤¤¤

A/N: Yeah, that's the end all right... I think it was a bit fast but... I really had no idea how the last two chapters were going to go. And I can't have Inuyasha dead in one of my fanfics! Too much drama!! Ahhh! My stories will always end happy! Happy!!! Well, be a look out for a sequel... Because the Tetsusaiga Jogenki group isn't going to give up that easy... No way, Jose! I shall call it, "Becoming in Between" Corny but... Hahaha Hahaha!!! Please review???

Oh, for those who read Defiant Enchantress... Here's a picture of them going to the Zebra Club... Just take off the spaces and all... Byebye!  
  
www . mediaminer . org / fanart / view . php / 166737


End file.
